Old Timer
by Kick Ass Kids
Summary: An awkward moment between the Wolverine and a student leads to a shocking discovery that leaves Logan VERY confused. Should he be happy about it? Rated for language.


**A/N: I'm baaack! And guess what? I brought more lame attempts at humor with me! Yay. I can just hear your groans of pure exasperation. Okay, so this little piece of is… well, a piece of crap that just came to me a couple of days ago. Yep. Try and enjoy. Or, at the very least, try not to rip your eyeballs out of your heads and feed them to a rabid dog in frustration.**

The day had started out normal enough. Wake up, eat lunch (having missed breakfast for sleeping in), take a walk outside for a breath of fresh air (a mansion filled to the brim with mutant teenagers can get quite stifling), and then back inside for a quick slice n' dice session in the Danger Room, etc. etc. Normal. Well, for Logan, anyway.

He had just been hanging around in the living room, watching some show he didn't quite care for, when Kitty came in. He didn't know the kid too well. All he knew about her was that she phased through walls, hung out with Rogue sometimes, and seemed to be _slightly_ obsessed with the Popsicle that Rogue was dating (for what reason, he didn't know).

"Hi, Mr. Logan," she greeted with an obviously forced smile and a wavering voice as she sat down on the couch opposite. The Cat really sucked at hiding her fear. Its scent was rolling off of her in _waves_. He nodded anyway to acknowledge her presence and maybe put her a little more at ease.

They watched the TV in awkward silence for God knows how long. Logan didn't care so much. Apparently, Kitty did.

"Sooo… I guess you're planning on staying for awhile, huh?" she said awkwardly while fiddling with the hem of her skirt and avoiding eye contact. He raised an uninterested brow at her antics.

"Yeah."

A short, to-the-point reply. Nothing more than necessary. Kitty obviously wanted something more in depth.

"Um… are you gonna be an instructor? Or, like, maybe Storm's assistant or something?" she inquired, still uncomfortable.

"Maybe. Don't know yet."

Silence.

They resumed watching TV for a while longer before the young student turned to look at him and stared curiously at his head. He looked over at her, a confused expression on his face as to why, exactly, she was staring at his hair as if it were some kind of alien creature.

"Um… Mr. Logan… have you ever had a white hair before?" Kitty inquired.

"Uh… no. I'm old, but healing and regeneration kinda slows the whole aging process. A lot," he replied, still terribly confused.

"Oh… oh my _God_. Um, okay, well then, you've just reached a MAJOR milestone," she said in awe. Kitty got up and walked over to Logan in the large armchair he was sitting in. He stared inquisitively at her as she reached to the side of his head and plucked a hair out from slightly above his left ear. Kitty pulled her hand back and, sure enough, when she opened it… sitting in the palm of her hand was a hair.

A _white _hair.

_His _white hair.

Wow.

_Wow_.

Was this… reason to celebrate? Proof that he wouldn't have to live forever, constantly losing loved ones? That he could stay, and settle, and love, and _not _spend the rest of eternity mourning? Or… reason to leave? To get out before he became too attached because he knew it would _all _end eventually and just live out the rest of his days on the road, fighting, and drinking, and wishing for the day that the hair he saw had promised him?

Oh...

Crap...

"Uh… th-thanks, Half-Pint. I'll, I'll uh… I'll see ya later…" he stuttered as he picked the hair out of her hand and left, shell-shocked. He stuttered. _Logan_- the fucking _Wolverine_, _that _Logan- stuttered. He _stuttered_. He had _never_ stuttered. And over something so very trivial. A hair. A simple hair. But it was a _white _hair.

He needed to think some things over.

He needed a drink.

Where was the nearest bar?

**THE END**

**Er… kinda angsty. Urgh, and not even _good_ angst. Blech. This sucks.**

**Review if ya wanna tell me how much it sucked or if you feel incredible amounts of pity.**

**Lou Lou Kazoo**


End file.
